


Threat

by icandrawamoth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Threats, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: When most people ask "Who do i have to kill?" they don't mean it literally.





	Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt: "Supernatural, Dean Winchester + Sam Winchester, when most people ask who do i have to kill? they don't mean it literally."

Sam comes home from school rubbing a tear-streaked face, and Dean's immediate response is a growled, “Who do I have to kill?”

For most people, it would be hyperbole, an empty threat that really means _what happened? who hurt you?_ From a Winchester, though, it's different. Sam knows Dean could easily dispatch Tyler Waterfield for making fun of the fact that Sam lives in a motel before he even knew what was happening, make it look an accident, and make the body disappear.

The thought makes Sam smile and wipe away his tears. “For his sake, I won't tell you.”


End file.
